ninefandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Warter
Fred Warter was the production designer for 9 (2009) and he worked on many of the character designs of the film. He lives in California, United States and currently works as an art director for The Walt Disney Co. Filmography Films *''Free Birds'' (2013) - Concept artist *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' (video) (2010) - Art director *''9 (2009) - Production designer'' *''Tinker Bell'' (video) (2008) - Art director *''Fox and the Hound 2'' (video) (2006) - Art director *''Bambi II'' (2006) - Visual delveopment artist *''Home on the Range'' (2004) - Visual development artist *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) - Visual development *''Road to El Dorado'' (2000) - Visual development *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) - Art director, key background stylist *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) - Digital storyboard: Opening sequence *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure'' (video) (2001) - Art director *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' (video) (2000) - Key background stylist *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (video) (2000) - Art director *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) - Visual development *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' (video) (1998) - Art director *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) - Production designer *''The Swan Princess'' (1994) - Background artist *''Twin Peaks'' (1992) - storyboard artist *''DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) - Key background artist *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' (1989) - Background sketch artist *''Action Force: The Movie'' (video) (1987) - Background art director *''Star Chaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Assistant animator Short *''Adventures in Odyssey: Shadow of a Doubt (video short) (1993) - Background keys *''Adventures in Odyssey: A Fine Feathered Frenzy'' (video short) (1992) - Background keys *''Adventures in Odyssey: A Flight to the Finish'' (video short) (1991) - Background keys *''The Nativity'' (Video short) (1987) - Background color key TV *''Pixie Hollow Game'' (TV movie) (2011) - Art director *''The Boondocks'' (2007) - Color stylist for 1 episode *''Aladdin'' (1994) - Key alyout designer for 4 episodes *''The Last Chance Detectives: Mystery Lights of Navajo Mesa'' (TV movie) (1994) - Conceptual artist *''Animaniacs'' (1993) - Background painter for 1 episode *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991-1992) - Art director for 41 episodes, key layout designer for 22 episodes, key background stylist for 5 episodes, storyboard artist for 1 episode (1992) *''TaleSpin'' (1990) - Key background stylist for 1 episode *''DuckTales'' (1988-1990) - Key background stylist for 24 episodes *''Alvin & the Chipmunks'' (1988-1989) - Color backgrounds for 13 episodes *''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' (TV movie) (1988) - Key background artist - as Fred Wharter *''Muppet Babies'' (1986-1988) - Background designer for 34 episodes *''The Flinstone Kids'' (1987) - Key background artist *''Snorks'' (1987) - Key background artist *'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy ''(TV movie) - Key background artist *''Smurfs (1987) - Key background artist for 36 episodes *''Dinosaucers'' (1987) - Color designer for 5 episodes *''The Jetsons'' (1987) - Key background artist for 1 episode *''Yogi's Great Escape'' (TV movie) (1987) - layout supervisor *''Transformers'' (1986-1987) - Key background designer for 30 episodes *''Yogi Bear and the Magica Flight of the Spruce Goose'' (TV movie) (1987) - Key background artist, layout artist *''InHumanoids'' (1986) - Background designer for 13 episodes *''Action Force'' (1986) - Background designer for 30 episodes Concept Art 1 ragdoll.jpg 2 ragdoll.jpg 8 ragdoll.jpg 9 ragdoll.jpg Fred Warter.jpg 9om.jpg 9wb.jpg References *http://theartofwarter.blogspot.co.uk/2009/09/blog-post_8043.html Category:People Category:Artists